Talk:Islands
NEWER NEWS (2014-present) Post new Talk articles below this one as long as you time stamp it somehow. We can all avoid scrolling then. Travel Equation or Formula needed 21 June 2014 You will receive credit in the FW Boats section for your contributions if you can come up with this. Basically, looking for formula / equation to convert miles + boat level into time traveled. We don't all have Lv 50 boats! Any Boosts from RLC or resources should be considered optional and likely left separate to acquire accuracy. Should be something like this.. Miles(M) /(divided by) Boat Level(L) + RLC or Boat 2x/5x Boost(B)is optional = Time Traveled Jeydo (talk) 08:52, June 21, 2014 (UTC) OLDER NEWS (2009-2010/Dec 2013) Lake Freezburg Someone update the requirements with the message that the Map page gives before Lake Freezberg is unlocked. I forgot exactly what it said about the Inuit Fish. -- Hyperchao 06:53, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Move 'Islands' to 'Locations'? Places such as San Digloo and Freezberg Lake make me reconsider the appropriateness of the title. Should this page be renamed to 'Locations?' MarcD 12:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Now you mention it, I would tend to agree - the only point against it that I could see is that they are still called "islands" in the game. But there again, Joe still has all the locations under the heading "Islands of Farovia" so I'm not sure whether it matters that the wiki strays from the app on this one! :-) :-Jasman 15:11, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::If we feel like we must make a change, I think this can easily be remedied by calling the section "The Island of Icelantica" (i.e. no 's' on Island) and removing the mention of individual islands as needed. --Hyperchao 21:26, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Fish' Chum Preference I think it would be useful/helpful if the chum preference were added to the list of fish on each island page, as it would help people know which chum to avoid to catch a particular fish that does not have a special preference. --LayzAyzn 15:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Great idea. Done. Jasman 18:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Island category. I think it would make more sense to have an 'Islands' category and have each island be a subcategory of it, rather than have every island be a category of the Islands page. --LayzAyzn 22:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Farovia to Farovian Sea Region According to the new flash map the whole map is named "Farovia" and the islands of Waterport, Fishertonville, Blue Crescent, Magma Reef and Sans Culpa are part of the Farovian Sea region. I made this change to reflect that on the islands page. This can be changed back if you disagree, but I think this should be consistent on the whole Wiki for this change. DrewR 02:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Roperia and these pages? With the immenent arrival of Roperia, I think we should discuss how we are planning to represent it. It seems that Joe has defined the world with Regions as seen here on the Map page. Should we consider an additional intermediate page off of the home before we route players to these islands (Farovian type) and the new, Roperia, locations? We can also find a few place holders for islands on a few player profiles who are in the closed beta. For example, Tuesday Myst, Craig Simmonds. It seems one of the islands is called Santa Francesca Additional information about Roperia Fish by clicking on their display catches link. For example the Gull Fish is a new fish. BrianGreen 12:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not really sure which option is better. I don't have a preference personally, but it seems like an intermediate page which be the easiest to implement anyway, I guess. Leave it to Joe to throw a wrench into things and completely throw us all off lol. Anyway, thanks for the contributions thus far and you're welcome to give your input as well.DrewR 07:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Making all islands invisible With the exception of Waterport, which has no alternate image being the first place, I'm planning to move all island pages under their "foggy' hidden setting image. We will still keep the island image file, just put a link to the spoiler within each island's page. The images will have a hoverover text so you can easily identify them in case your not able to squint to make it out. While many users including I, have unlocked all islands, there are many who haven't and deserve to discover the image themselves, not spoiled by the wiki unless they choose to do so. Jeydo (talk) 01:33, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Update - Mission complete on hiding all islands so far! Jeydo (talk) 21:03, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Fish totals for ALL islands I'd like to put all the fish totals either on all the islands and/or the "The Fish of" pages. While I believe counting & math is important, it's given in each of the fish pages within the game as well. The place it can go is right below the short description in the "What to catch" in the Page Contents. It will naturally include the tournament fish of both regions, however Red Lust Fish isn't apart of the fish totals, and won't apply as well as other fish. Here is a example with Snowpeak River: Completion msg: » Woohoo I've caught all 15 fish in Snowpeak River! (100%) Jeydo (talk) 21:03, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Suggested - Distances between locations table. *PLEASE leave comments Table needs updated with latest locations and some distances were changed since table was originally created. Since so much needs changed/updated, I am trying to shorten so that do not need to scroll through the table as much, especially as table gets longer by adding newer location. Also re-aligning table so that it matches the order of chart listing above for continuity. Distance x.x in red indicates trip too short for Boat Leveling Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 21:16, August 13, 2017 (UTC)